Exchange Students
by Query
Summary: A year of training in China teaches both children more than they expected. Part 5 of the Jade Tiger Triad series.
1. New Year's

These stories are set in Gotham City. The character Dee Lemma/Xiaohu/Query, as well as the entire Jade Tiger Triad is the sole creation of me. Unauthorized use of my characters is not allowed. All other characters (Batman, The Riddler, and all other DC created Gothamites) are property of DC Comics.   
  
The Jade Tiger Triad series is Dee Lemma's origin series.   
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
The New Year's celebrations in Beijing had the children oooing and aahing as they watched the fireworks explode high above their heads. They sat huddling together in a blanket on the roof of their host's home. Quon Wing and his wife, Li Rong, were more than happy to host the children during their stay in China.  
  
{Are you two enjoying the New Year's celebrations?} Li Rong asked.  
  
{Yes, Ma'am!} the children said.  
  
{Thank you for letting us stay up to watch the fireworks,} Dee added.  
  
{You are welcome, Xiaohu.} Li Rong kneeled next to them and pulled two figures from the folds of her robe. One was a dragon, which she handed to Manchu. The other was a tiger, which she handed to Dee. {These are special gifts that we had blessed at the temple to bring you luck in the New Year,} she said.  
  
The children cried out in delight, showing one another their gifts. Li Rong smiled to see them chattering away like two normal children. Quon Wing, leaning against the railing on the roof looked upon his wife and the children with love. They wanted children, but had not yet managed to conceive. A sudden desire flamed in his eyes as he saw his wife doting on the children. She looked radiantly happy.  
  
{I believe it's time for us to retire for the night, my love,} Quon Wing said, eyeing his wife with meaning.  
  
The children were silent as Li Rong smiled back at her husband and nodded. {Indeed. You are welcome to stay up a little longer, children, but please remember to go to bed soon.}  
  
{Yes, Ma'am,} they said watching Quon Wing lead Li Rong into the house.  
  
{Do you believe that this year is lucky, Li Rong?} he murmured to her once they were out of the children's sight. He stopped her in the hallway and nuzzled her neck, waiting for an answer.  
  
{With the luck we have had so far, I believe it just might be,} she whispered, looking into his warm brown eyes. A tremble ran through her body and she blushed. Even after six years of marriage, Quon Wing could still make her feel giddy as she anticipated his kiss. Now, in the hallway, he placed his hands on her waist as he leaned in to kiss her. The electricity that ran through her body delighted and intensified her senses.  
  
Everything was brought to a screeching halt at the sound of giggling. The couple turned to the door they had just come through to see two heads peering at them. Manchu and Dee both blushed, running back to the blanket before bursting into another fit of giggles. Though both husband and wife wanted to be mad at the children for spying, they could only chuckle at the childish curiosity displayed.  
  
{This will definitely be a good, but trying year,} Quon Wing said. He took Li Rong into his side, leading her to their bedroom. Once there, he scooped her up and carried her across the room to the bed. {Let us find out how lucky it will be,} he whispered a second before he kissed her.   



	2. Dispute

  
  
The house of Quon Wing was a buzz with the news of Li Rong's pregnancy. Dee and Manchu were both treated to little gifts or special foods in celebration. As the household saw it, it was their coming that had brought on this lucky event. The children did not quite understand how their coming could have anything to do with Li Rong becoming pregnant, but they did not turn down the steamed custard tarts or sesame balls filled with beans the cooks would offer them on any occasion. Both children were now snacking on steamed buns filled with red bean and pork as they wandered through a wet market.  
  
"Do you think Li Rong will have a boy or a girl?" Dee asked.  
  
He shrugged and swallowed the mouthful of bun he was chewing. "Doesn't matter. But I think Quon Wing wants a boy."  
  
Dee rolled her eyes. "Men always want sons."  
  
"Women always want daughters!" Manchu shot back.  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Then you want to have a son?" he asked, cramming the rest of his bun into his mouth.  
  
"I didn't say that," Dee said. Ever since Li Rong had announced her pregnancy, Dee had been wondering if she would want children herself.  
  
"See? You want a daughter."  
  
"No. I don't think I would ever want any children." She had stopped and now was staring at a woman who was struggling to carry her groceries as well as make her child keep up with her.  
  
"Why wouldn't you? That's one of the jobs a woman has! She must have her husband's children to carry on the bloodline!" Manchu demanded.  
  
"Excuse me?! That's our 'job'? A woman doesn't need to give her husband babies if she doesn't want to, Manchu!" Dee said, infuriated that Manchu was starting to act like a typical male.  
  
"But it is. A woman's job is to make certain her husband is comfortable, to keep his house clean, to put meals on the table. That is a woman's job."  
  
Dee stopped in the middle of the market and crossed her arms, glaring at Manchu. "Are you that narrow minded about women? Who said a woman has to do all that? Why can't the man do that while the woman goes out and works?"  
  
Manchu laughed. "That isn't how things are, Xiaohu! When we grow up, you will be having babies and keeping house for some man while he works. I will bring my children over to play with them and they will be friends just as we are."  
  
Narrowing her eyes and pinning him with a dangerous look, Dee planted herself firmly in front of Manchu. Jabbing a finger into his skinny chest, she growled, "You will never be happy with a woman who does all that for you, Ping. Any woman who would have you with that attitude you've got about what a woman's 'job' is would have to be desperate for a husband. Very desperate!"  
  
"You already cook and clean for Jiaoshu and now you do the women's chores here too. Just because Jiaoshu is letting you play warrior while you are young doesn't mean that you'll be allowed to do so when you are older. He is obviously training you for your role as a wife."  
  
"I do the chores I do because I have respect for those who ask me and because I find satisfaction in knowing I can do more than just fight. At least I won't have to depend on anyone to take care of me later, unlike _you_!"  
  
He shook his head at her in sympathy and patted her arm. "Poor Xiaohu. You are too proud to know how the world works for men and women."  
  
Infuriated and at a loss for words, Dee gave Manchu a shove, sweeping his feet out from under him. In a blink the boy was on his back in the dust. When Manchu tried to get back up he found Dee's foot on his chest, shoving him back down.  
  
"What's the matter with you, you crazy girl?!" he demanded. "Just because I'm the only one who will tell you the truth doesn't mean you have to go and attack me!"  
  
"That isn't the truth and you know it as well as I do. Jiaoshu and Quon Wing don't treat the women they love as possessions or slaves. What you're describing is a slave, a thing to do your bidding. Women are not toys for men to play with. You keep thinking that and you will get hurt one day, very badly." Knocking him flat back onto the ground, Dee spun around and stormed back to the house.  
  
{A woman like you needs to be controlled! I will sell you to the carnival!} Manchu shouted in Chinese after her, shaking his fist in the air. {I will find someone in this market to buy you and teach you your place!}   



	3. Teaching the Heart

  
  
It was times like this that Dee regretted that sliding doors made of paper and would did not make a satisfying slamming noise. The past four years that she had been friends with Manchu he had never exhibited this kind of thought pattern or behavior. Since when had he decided that women were there to serve men? And whom had he learned this from? Certainly not from Jiaoshu or Quon Wing. Both men had always shown respect to any and all women, be it a servant or a loved one. She hadn't been home more than ten minutes when there came a soft knock on her door.  
  
{Yes?} she asked.  
  
{Xiaohu? Is everything ok? May I come in?} Li Rong asked, sliding the door open a few inches.  
  
{Please,} Dee replied, opening the door to let the woman in.  
  
Li Rong's belly was just getting round enough to show and the woman took pleasure in wearing clothing to accentuate her swelling abdomen. Now the woman flowed into the room in a rose colored robe tied above the swell of her belly. Her long black hair was tied up in a high bun and held in place with enameled rose clips. With natural grace, Li Rong sat herself in one of the two chairs at Dee's desk.  
  
"Come, sit child," she said, reverting to English.  
  
Dee sat in the opposite chair, folding her hands in her lap. Silently she waited for the woman to announce the reason for her visit.  
  
"I hear there was an argument between you and Manchu in the market. What was it about?"  
  
"He's being an impossible boy! What he said to me was uncalled for and just plain rude," Dee said, scowling.  
  
"So I've heard. But what did he say, exactly, that could make you so angry with him? Certainly it was not that bad," Li Rong said, placing a hand over Dee's folded hands.  
  
"But it was! He was telling me that Jiaoshu and Quon Wing were only having me do chores and cook to train me to be a wife when I'm older. He said they were just letting me play at being a warrior! Ping said when a woman is older she just needs to take care of her husband and give him children. Then he told me that I needed to be controlled and he was going to find someone in the market to buy me."  
  
Li Rong suppressed a smile at the last. Manchu definitely was being a boy and these two were at the right age to "hate" the opposite sex. Still it worried her about where Manchu was getting these ideas. Neither her husband nor Jiaoshu would teach a child such a thing. Both men always taught their students to respect each other, male or female, as well as a healthy respect for women in general.  
  
"I see," she finally said after a moment's silence. "I must find out where Manchu is getting these ideas from and put a stop to it. Quon Wing is speaking to him about what happened. However, you will both be serving punishment for fighting. No excuses, Xiaohu!" Li Rong added sharply before Dee could defend herself. "Though Manchu is wrong on his ideas, you should have come to us with this instead of knocking him over to fight. Please be a good girl and do your punishment without argument. I know it is hard when you feel so much in the right, my dear, but you must learn patience."  
  
Dee nodded staring down at her hands and blinking back tears at the injustice of it all.  
  
Tilting the girl's chin up, Li Rong smiled at her. "Never forget, Dee Lemma, that a woman will always hold a greater power over a man. She will always use her head before she will use her hands to fight her point. It also doesn't hurt that the man who will love you will be in awe of you and all you can do. I know Manchu said you must do this for a man because it is a woman's job. But I don't do these things for Quon Wing because it is my duty. I do these things for him because I love him and wish his life to have a few less worries in it. Do you understand, child?"  
  
She thought this over for a minute, then said, "I think so, Li."  
  
Again the woman smiled at the little girl. "If you do not fully understand now, you will one day. Any man who wins your heart will be a lucky one, I can tell." Giving Dee's cheek a loving pat, Li Rong stood and left the girl's room. As she slid the door closed behind her, Li Rong had a final thought on the matter. _Any man who wins her heart will have to be very special and able to handle her spirit._  
  
For a while Dee simply stared out the window thinking on what Li Rong had told her. By the time Quon Wing knocked at her door to collect her for her punishment, Dee had come to a conclusion: A man needed a woman in his life far more often than a woman needed a man. Yet the loving relationships she saw between Jiaoshu and Li Mei and Quon Wing and Li Rong proved to her that there could be a healthy balance with the right pairing. As Dee and Manchu ran back and forth across the courtyard with buckets of water, Dee decided that she wanted any relationship she entered to be as mutually rewarding as her teachers had.   



	4. Birthday Dress

  
  
Spring was almost over now and Dee's birthday was near. She would be twelve years old and was delighted that she got to spend her birthday in China. In the kitchen she had gotten a peek at the birthday cake they were making for her, covered in white sugar frosting and decorated with Chinese symbols of good fortune. Li Rong had hurried her away from the kitchens and off to her morning training. That afternoon, the woman took Dee out shopping in the market.  
  
{There is a special feast being prepared for you tonight. Are you excited?} she asked.  
  
{Yes! This is going to be the best birthday I've had so far!} Dee said, looking around the market at the colorful wares being offered.  
  
{I'm glad. We wish you to be happy here, Xiaohu. Are you and Manchu speaking again?}  
  
A cloud rolled across Dee's face at the mention of that _boy_. {No, Li. He won't speak to me.}  
  
{Have you tried speaking to him?}  
  
{Me? Why should I speak to him?! He's the one who insulted me!} fumed Dee.  
  
Li Rong stopped and pulled Dee aside. Taking the girl's hands in her own, Li Rong gave Dee a stern look. "Little Tiger, there are times in your life where you must look past your own stubbornness. You and Manchu are as hardheaded as they come. If neither one of you apologizes, you will lose a good friendship! I know he is the one who started it with his comments, but remember that he, just as you, are at a very impressionable age. See past what he said. This is not worth losing him as your friend. Besides, I am growing tired of having to bandage each of you up after practice because neither one of you wants to pull their blows." Leading Dee back into the flow of the market, Li Rong added, "I will say no more of this. Just think on what I've told you. You will show more strength in being the one to come forward."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," Dee said sullenly.  
  
{Now, we must find you a dress for tonight.}  
  
{A dress?!} Dee gasped. So far she had not been made to wear a dress. The last one she had worn had been at the orphanage and was full of ruffles and ribbons. Mr. Packard had insisted she be put in a dress to make her look "more feminine and appealing". He had been furious when he had seen the mess she made of it after playing in the mud. She had gone two nights without dinner because of that dress.  
  
{Yes, a dress. Don't worry. You'll look beautiful in it,} Li Rong said, tightening her grip on Dee's hand as the girl tried to pull away.  
  
{But...But...} stammered Dee as Li Rong pulled her toward a shop. {I don't...} Her words came to a halt as Dee went wide-eyed at the dresses in the window. There was no hint of ruffles and ribbons here, just beautifully tailored silk dresses, simply decorated with embroidery and high collars. {I'm gonna get to wear one of these?} she asked in amazement, looking at the rainbow of different colors on display.  
  
{Of course. Did you think we would be putting you in some silly American idea of a dress? You are in China where the clothing is beautiful!} Li Rong said with pride.  
  
For the next hour and a half, Dee tried on dress after dress, delighting in the look and feel of the silk on her. She stared at herself in the mirror, noticing, for the first time, the girlish curves her figure was beginning to show. In the background, Dee heard whispers between Li Rong and the saleswoman, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying.  
  
{She will be a beautiful woman when she grows up. It is a shame that more girls do not have the poise and presence that she has already,} the saleswoman said.  
  
This made Li Rong's chest fill with pride. {Yes. When she is older she will be a very special woman, this I can tell.}   



	5. Special Present

  
  
The feast went on longer than Dee expected it to. With everyone making such a fuss over her, even if it was her birthday, she felt like crying. Her past three birthdays at Jiaoshu's had not compared to this, yet they were each special to her. After eating, firecrackers were set off for her while she opened presents. Everyone had bought her a little something and she wondered what she would possibly do with most of it, or if she would ever get the chance to wear any of the lovely things she had received. There were many decorative jade hair combs, enameled hair sticks with different figures on the ends, Chinese shirt and pant outfits, a pair of calf high tabi boots, and numerous figures of Chinese creatures.  
  
Finally, after having her fill of cake and sweets, she made her way up to bed, worn out from the excitement of the day. She washed her face at the basin in her room and changed into her pajamas, looking forward to her bed and the warm covers. Just as she flipped the covers back and started to crawl under them, there came a soft knock at her door. Feeling a bit grumpy because she wanted to sleep, she answered a bit more snappish than she should have.  
  
"It's me," Manchu said. She could hear a wince in his voice.  
  
"What do you want, Manchu?" she asked, sliding her door open.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"So you can insult me on my birthday?"  
  
He raised his hands in defense. "I don't want to insult you, Dee. May I please come in so we may talk?"  
  
A frustrated sigh was her response as she stepped aside and closed the door behind him. Folding her arms across her chest, she raised an eyebrow at him and waited for him to speak. Though Li Rong had told her to apologize and be the strong one, Dee wanted to wait to see if Manchu realized he had been the one in the wrong.  
  
Cringing under her glare, he tugged at his collar and nervously reached into his pocket. Producing a small packet, he handed it to her. "I got you this for your birthday."  
  
"How come you didn't just give it to me with everyone else's gifts?" Dee asked, taking the offered gift.  
  
"Because I wanted to talk to you and give it to you in private. So open it, already," he said.  
  
Taking a seat on the edge of her bed, Dee placed the small packet in her lap and untied the string around it. Smoothing out the paper, she bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. On the paper was a carved jade tiger with the Chinese character for "xiaohu" on the base. Manchu sat next to her with his hands folded in his lap.  
  
"I thought you'd like it. I found it and had your name carved onto it. Consider it a birthday present as well as an apology. After Quon Wing talked to me, I thought about it. You both were right and I was being stupid. I don't want to lose you as a friend, Dee. You're the only who's been my friend for this long. Forgive me?"  
  
For a moment she remained silent, turning the small tiger over in her hands and stroking the cool, smooth jade. A tear fell to her hand, splashing on the tiger's back. Before Manchu could ask if she was ok, Dee threw her arms around his skinny neck, hugging him tightly as she sobbed.  
  
"Thank you, Manchu. This is the best birthday gift I have ever gotten," she cried onto his shoulder.  
  
Perplexed, Manchu slowly put his arms around her and patted her back. He felt awkward now and had no idea why his friend was crying. Trying to think of something to say, he decided against it, holding Dee as she cried instead.  
  
"You're my best friend too, Manchu. I've never been able to trust anyone my own age the way I can trust you." She pressed her head against his chest, feeling more safe and comfortable than she ever had before. "I was so mad for what you said. That wasn't like you at all and I know you're smarter than that. Sorry for pushing you."  
  
Stroking her hair, Manchu placed a kiss on top of her head. "Dee, I deserved that. I'm surprised that's all you did to me after what I said. But don't worry, Quon Wing made certain to make up for anything you might not have done. I have another month left of scrubbing the bathing pools and the practice room floor."  
  
Dee pushed back and smiled at him, laughing softly. "I'll help you with it. You made the effort to apologize and you realize that what you said was wrong. It's the least I can do for my best friend."  
  
Manchu nodded his thanks and wiped away the tears that were on Dee's cheeks. "Don't cry anymore. Today is your birthday. You shouldn't ever cry on your birthday." He gave her another kiss on her forehead and stood up. "Go to sleep. If you're not rested, I'll certainly have no trouble beating you at practice tomorrow morning."  
  
In response, Dee smiled and threw a pillow at him as he ducked out the door. "G'night, Manchu," she said, shaking her head in amusement as she tucked the jade tiger under her pillow.   



	6. Punishment

  
  
While the household had not been surprised that Dee and Manchu had made up, they were surprised to find both children helping with the other's chores. Quon Wing had tried to dissuade the two from helping with the extra chores assigned as punishment by adding more chores. After repeatedly finding Dee helping to scrub the bathing pools or Manchu helping to with the pots and pans in the kitchen, he finally gave up.  
  
{Why do they not realize that I'm giving them these chores as punishment? They shouldn't be helping each other with them! They are not learning their lessons,} he grumbled to his wife, as they got ready for bed.  
  
{Did you think, perhaps, that they have learned a lesson more valuable, Love? I think they have learned that teamwork is more important than squabbling.}  
  
He rubbed her swollen belly as he thought about her words. She was right. When it came to points like this, she was rarely ever wrong with her conclusion.  
  
{Yes, teamwork is important for them to learn. I spoke with Jiaoshu again today on their progress. He's of the same mind as you and he gave me some very interesting news.}  
  
Li Rong raised a delicately arched eyebrow at him. {Oh? About the children?}  
  
Quon Wing nodded with a small smile on his face. {He told the Elders there about the progress the children were making and of the disagreement they had. With the outcome, the Elders have begun to think about allowing Xiaohu into the triad.}  
  
Gasping at this, she asked, {They would consider her for a member?}  
  
{It is unusual, but the girl has shown a great deal of dedication to the Jade Tigers already. So far it is just a consideration. You and I both know that no definite conclusion will be made for a few more years.}  
  
Li Rong nodded at this. She wasn't certain if she should be happy for the chance the girl would get or be worried. While Li Rong knew how determined Dee was to prove her worth to the triad, the girl still refused to settle into some of the calmer traditions set forth to female members. Dee refused to even consider marriage or children, wanting instead to be a fighter only. The Gotham Elders had voiced this concern on the few occasions they had asked to speak to Li Rong on Dee's progress in feminine arts.  
  
{The baby is active tonight,} Quon Wing smiled as he felt the baby kick against his hand. {Our baby will be strong.}  
  
{Too strong, I think,} she replied wincing as the baby kicked again. {I think our little one wants out before it is time!}  
  
Quon Wing chuckled. {See? Strong. Wanting to run before it can crawl!}  
  
{Darling, I hope that you aren't filling Xiaohu's head with hopes of being accepted. Unless she starts accepting the traditional ways more, I don't think she'll be allowed in.}  
  
{Don't worry about that. She knows nothing of what I've spoken to the others about and I don't plan on telling her. We'll just see how things work out for her, ok?}  
  
Nodding, Li Rong curled against her husband as best as her belly would allow her to. With the extra weight of the child in her, she was easily worn out. Even with her disinterest in childbearing, Dee had been wonderful in making certain Li Rong was comfortable. The child had even stopped adding pickling brine to her tea. Li Rong sighed as she closed her eyes. There was still time for the child to change. Perhaps there would be a blossom of love in the girl's heart that would change her mind.   



	7. New Baby

  
  
Li Rong had had a difficult labor and birth, but had, in the end, given birth to a healthy baby boy. She sat now in the courtyard watching the leaves of the plum and cherry trees flutter to the ground. In one corner was a persimmon tree, the bright orange globes hanging heavy on the limbs. In her arms was her baby, gripping her robe in a chubby fist.  
  
{I brought you some tea,} Dee said setting a tray with a steaming teapot and a plate of cake and fruit on the table next to Li Rong.  
  
{Thank you, Xiaohu. Would you please hold Jin for a moment?} Before the girl could protest, Li Rong had placed the squirming baby in her arms. {The persimmon is good this year,} she said taking a bit of the fruit, which she had placed on top of a sliver of cake.  
  
Dee stood there, scared stiff at the wiggling little body in her arms. What was she supposed to do with it? After a moment, the child stilled and looked up at Dee, gurgling and smacking its lips.  
  
{He likes you,} Li Rong said, smiling openly.  
  
Unable to say anything, Dee remained silent as she looked at the child. She had been present at his birth, running clean water and cloths back and forth for the midwife. Ever since her first glimpse of the wet child, fresh from the womb, she had worried about this moment. If the boy had been born with four legs and a tail, she would have felt more comfortable. As it was, she was worried she would drop or hurt the child, so she remained still.  
  
{Oh, Xiaohu! You will not hurt him! Sit down with me and have a snack and tell me what you think of him.}  
  
{He's...Tiny.}  
  
{Is that the best you can do?}  
  
{I've never held a baby, Li. You'd best take him back before I drop him or something,} Dee said, offering the baby back.  
  
{Nonsense, you're doing fine.}  
  
While Li ate and drank leisurely, Dee was forced to hold the child. After a few minutes, she forgot about the weight of the child and the baby eventually fell asleep. She began to think that the baby wasn't so bad. Then Jin woke suddenly, squalling for all he was worth. The sudden outburst made Dee jump and wince at the noise. Smiling and laughing at the girl's reaction, Li Rong carefully took the baby from Dee and put it to her breast.  
  
{He's just hungry, that's all,} she explained as the child suckled hungrily.  
  
Dee nodded. {I have to get back to the kitchen and help before I finish practice for today.} With that, she hurriedly gathered the tray and went into the house.  
  
{I think you made an impression on her, son of my heart,} Li Rong whispered to the feeding child.   



	8. Pole Hoppers

  
  
Through the rest of the fall and into the beginning of winter, the household was peaceful. The only fighting was in the practice room between the children and any other students who might be practicing. Whenever the two had a moment of free time, Dee and Manchu would take off into the markets to buy little amusements or rare treats. Often enough they would come home with a large bag of lotus seeds, sugared coconut shreds, and preserved melon rind being shared between the two of them.  
  
{Do you think we can lose them?} Dee asked Manchu on one such outing.  
  
{Of course. They're too big and they'll move slower than us,} he said, grinning around a mouthful of sugary melon rind. He folded the bag with care and tucked it into the pocket of his jacket.  
  
{On the count of three?}  
  
He nodded. {One.}  
  
{Two.}  
  
{Three!}  
  
On three, the children split and ran down different alleyways, dodging the heavy market traffic. Once she reached the end of her alley, Dee jumped ran headlong down the street, ducking and weaving through the steady flow. As she rounded a corner, she took a chance to look behind her. Smiling in glee, she saw her pursuer, a man dressed in dark cotton pants and a heavy tunic following in her wake. Running between the fishmonger booths, she spotted Manchu running toward her, a similar grin on his face.  
  
Catching up with her friend at a wall, he hopped up it, and then pulled her to the top. This was the time when all those hours of practicing on the bamboo poles came in handy. Each booth was covered with a waterproofed cloth, held up by a set of poles, which poked through to support the cloth. These became a point of interest as the children heard a shout from below and saw the two men who were chasing them catch up. Squealing in delight, the two hopped onto the poles and ran across them as if they were level ground.  
  
Ten minutes of hard running found them standing on the wall surrounding Quon Wing's house, giggling in amusement as they watched the two men run from the market place to the house. Leaping to the ground inside the wall, the children ran inside and up the stairs, heading for Manchu's room. Panting breathlessly, they flopped down on Manchu's bed, too out of breath to even laugh for the moment.  
  
"Do they really think we don't know they send guards out with us?" he asked, pulling the packet of sweets from his pocket as he tossed the jacket onto his desk chair.  
  
"If they didn't know before, they do now!" Dee giggled helping herself to a piece of coconut.  
  
A knock at the door made them both sit up and look at each other, both trying not to laugh.  
  
"Busted," Manchu said quietly. {Come in!}  
  
If a storm cloud could walk, it would have been what Quon Wing was now as he entered the room. Shutting the door behind him, he turned to the children and placed his hands on his hips.  
  
{What do you think you two were doing? Do you know how dangerous what you just did is?}  
  
Manchu and Dee both opened their mouths to say something, but were cut off by a swipe of Quon Wing's hand.  
  
{Silence! The men are very upset about losing you. Their job is to keep an eye on you two, something they do not enjoy, as they don't see themselves as babysitters. You two will apologize to them immediately. Once you have, you are both to clean not only the bathing pools and each rock there, but the entire courtyard! I don't want to find a single snowflake on the ground! All the equipment in the practice room, as well as the practice room shall be cleaned thoroughly and put away properly. No excuses. No disagreements. Once you are done with those tasks, I will decide if further punishment is needed.} He pinned each child with an icy stare. {Hopping about on those poles and the walls as if you were a pair of cats! You could've slipped on ice and broken your necks! What would I have told Jiaoshu and the Gotham Elders then? Get to your chores now.}  
  
The children hopped up from the bed, bowed deeply to Quon Wing and hurried off to apologize to the guards.  
  


~ ~ ~

"I've never seen Quon this mad," Manchu said, shoulders slumping sadly.  
  
"I don't see what was wrong with it. We were just playing," Dee said, swiping angrily at a spot of lichen on the edge of some rocks.  
  
"It was the third time we ran off like that, Xiaohu. We were lucky the first two times that we got away with it."  
  
Dee wrinkled her nose at that. "Still, it isn't like we hurt anyone or broke anything."  
  
{But we were worried that you might hurt yourself,} Li Rong said, shuffling silently up in a pair of thick slippers. {Children, Quon Wing and I were worried about your actions and that you weren't thinking of the consequences. Just because you made it back this time doesn't mean that you will always make it back. The first two times we overlooked as childish exuberance. Even then we were worried, but the risks weren't as great. Look around you, children. It's winter. There is ice hidden everywhere. You must be more careful and never do that again.}  
  
Heads hanging in shame, the children bowed to Li Rong. {Yes, Ma'am,} they said in unison.  
  
{Does this mean we can stop now?} Manchu asked gesturing to the courtyard.  
  
Li Rong smiled. {Sorry, children. But just because I came to explain things to you does not mean I will let you off your punishments. You may, however, take a break. Cook has made a fresh batch of steam buns and tea. If you're good and ask nicely, she might share with you.}  
  
The children's faces lighted up at this. Tossing their brushes down, they threw their hands up in the air, shouting, and ran toward the kitchen.  
  
{Walk, children!} Li Rong shouted after them. Shaking her head, she turned and headed back to the house herself. {These children would be the death of me if they were staying for good. I certainly hope Jin has more restraint than these two,} she muttered stepping into the warm house.   



	9. Goodbyes

  
  
Their year in China was over and Dee and Manchu were preparing to leave. Because they had, overall, been excellent students, the Gotham Elders had allowed them to stay for the New Year celebrations before returning. The household celebrations had included a going away party for the two with a feast that included all their favorite foods.  
  
Each child was presented with a memento of the time they had spent. Li Rong had made them each a scroll in her neat calligraphy with the Chinese characters for the values and attributes they had achieved.  
  
Manchu's scroll read "Strength, Reasoning, Friendship."  
  
Dee's scroll read "Strength, Intelligence, Teamwork."  
  
It had been an interesting year, both for the children and the household. With the antics of Manchu and Dee, the household had learned just how unpredictable a child could be. Though Quon Wing had tried his best, he still had not managed to instill discipline in either child. Manchu had learned more of discipline than Dee had, however, and it showed in his restraint during his practicing.  
  
{You will come back and visit us, won't you?} Li Rong asked as the children's luggage was packed into the car to take them to the airport.  
  
{Only if you promise to visit us,} Dee smiled.  
  
{And bring plenty of melon rind! She eats it all!} Manchu added, pointing at Dee.  
  
She elbowed him and laughed. {If I don't eat what I can, you'll stuff it all into that big mouth of yours!}  
  
{Then it's a good thing we purchased these for each of you,} Quon Wing said, holding forth large decorative tins. {Go ahead and open them.}  
  
There were cries of delight as the children pulled the lids off to reveal a selection of items from the seed shop. Inside was everything from flavored pumpkin seeds to candied ginger to their beloved melon rind.  
  
{Please make certain you give these to Jiaoshu and Li Mei,} Li Rong said, handing over two wrapped tins.  
  
{What's in them?} Dee asked shaking the tins for her and Manchu to listen to.  
  
{Presents that are not for you!} laughed Quon Wing. {Now come say your goodbyes. It seems that everything you two have gathered here managed to make it into the car.}  
  
After tearful goodbyes from Li Rong and many members of the house, the children left for the airport. They had mixed feelings about going back to Gotham. The year spent in China had given them a taste for travel and they enjoyed the different scenery. However, they longed to be back in Gotham with Jiaoshu and Li Mei. Dee especially missed Gotham. No matter how she had been treated at the orphanage and on the streets, Gotham still was, and always would be, her home.   



End file.
